


Mutant & Proud

by iwillstayalive



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bullying, Cyclops!Alec, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, High School, Insecurity, Jean Grey!Magnus, Like really minor, Minor Violence, Mutant Powers, There's no wounds whatsoever, X-Men Evolution References, that's just jonathan being a bitch ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: “You can open your eyes now, love.”Alec opens his eyes and sees all his friends surrounding him, who came to save him. He sees Magnus, smiling softly at him.“There you are.”





	Mutant & Proud

**Author's Note:**

> hello! I'm finally posting this, I've been excited about this idea for a while and today I managed to finish it! yay! against all odds and uni :') 
> 
> Thank you 3000 to [zia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/pseuds/alistoney/works) for being my beta for this at last minute--you rock, I love you<3

 

 

 

Watching Magnus photographing the football players from the bleachers wasn’t probably the best thing to do on a Friday night, but Alec honestly doesn’t have anything better to do and plus, he likes to watch Magnus.

 

_Not in a creepy way,_  he thinks. Oh no, he hopes he isn’t listening, sometimes Magnus can’t help but catch some thoughts, his telepathic powers sometimes having a mind on his own (he’s working on controlling them--just like everyone else at the school).

 

The last thing Alec wants is to come off as a creepy guy. Especially not to someone as loving, good-hearted and kind like Magnus is...which is why he doesn’t understand why his best friend is so infatuated with the cocky football player, Imasu Morales, that he’s currently taken a picture of and smiling, after making a touchdown. Or something like that.

 

Alec sighs. He’s pinning is pathetic sometimes.

 

“Enjoying the game, glass boy?”

 

His sighs turn into one of annoyance as Jonathan Morgenstern sits beside him, all greenish skin at the sight of a mutation everyone seems to ignore. His awful personality probably takes the spotlight.

 

Jonathan pokes him in the shoulder. “Oh, C'mon, aren’t you gonna talk to me?”

 

“I don’t have anything to say to you,” Alec snaps.

 

“Jeez, okay, calm down glass boy, it isn’t my fault that Magnus Bane doesn’t give you the time of day--”

 

“Shut up,” Alec tells him, turning around to send them a death stare. He probably can’t see it due to his quartz glasses, saving him from burning right on the spot with his laser beams. He finds his mutation annoying most days but right now--

 

“ _Alexander._ ”

 

Alec jolts at the voice of Professor H. _Hodge_. He feels shame. He was thinking of harming somebody with his powers only because they were annoying.

 

_“I’m sorry,”_ he thinks.

 

_“No need to apologize. Happens to the best of us.”_

 

Alec chuckles. _“Not to you, Professor.”_

 

_“Boy, you would be surprised of--”_

 

Their conversation is interrupted by Jonathan snatching his glasses off his face. Alec closes his eyes really tight immediately, afraid of what damage he could cause.

 

“Glass boy, stop ignoring me! Oh, he has his eyes shut, why don’t you open them, are they poisonous?”

 

“Jonathan cut the crap and give me back my glasses.”

 

“Or what, glass boy? What are you gonna do? You don’t even have the courage to speak to you crush and confess your feelings. You’re not _brave enough_.”

 

_That_ snaps something inside of Alec and he opens his eyes. He only got a few seconds to see the look of surprise and fear on Jonathan’s face at his powers and then some of the top bleachers were on fire, people starting to run and scream.

 

Alec turns into himself, almost in a fetal position and squeezing his eyes shut. He screwed up. He’s supposed to be better than this, he’s supposed to lead the team someday, whatever that means, and it’s so much sometimes--

 

A soft hand touches his shoulder and he would recognize that touch anywhere.

 

“Go away, Magnus. You’re gonna get caught, I--”

 

“Sshh is okay.” Mangus crunches down in front of him and puts one hand against one of his cheeks. “The others are taking care of the fire and the Professor and I will make sure everyone thinks it was an accident.”

 

Alec looks up a bit at that, with his eyes still closed shut. “You shouldn’t have to do that...clean up after I fuck up.”

 

“Oh, darling,” he hears Magnus mutter. His hands pull away and Alec is afraid, Magnus has finally seen who he really is…

 

Until he feels soft hands putting his glasses on his face. “You can open them now, darling.”

 

Alec reluctantly opens his eyes, not wanting to see the face of understanding on Magnus' face--he always gets it, why does he have to be so kind? Why--

 

“There you are,” Magnus grins at him. He leans a bit and pecks his cheek and Alec can feel himself dying and resurrecting at the same moment. He’s dramatic and hopelessly romantic, sue him. “And we all fuck up, remember that,” Magnus says against his cheek and leans back. He touches his temple with his knuckles.

 

“I’m always afraid of losing control of this. But I’m learning, and I still fuck up, as you so eloquently said--”

 

Alec snorts. Magnus is classy, after all. Though he had seen him chugging a bunch of nachos after having dinner.

 

“--and,” his voice bringing him back to attention, “that’s why we’re a team. So we can support each other. You and I are a team, okay?”

 

Alec feels himself relaxing for the first time since he stepped into the stadium. He gives Magnus a soft, small smile.

 

“Okay.”

 

* * *

 

For some reason the Profesor thought that being involved in The Institute School for The Gifted - - not a suspicious name at all for mutant school - - renovations was a good bonding activity for the students so here they were, a Saturday morning, doing construction work.

 

It's been a few weeks since the incident in the high school and Alec can't stop thinking about that moment he had with Magnus. The way he treated him, his soft kiss on his cheek, his words - - they've gotten a lot closer after that, hanging around after school and training together. Alec hasn't felt so attuned with someone before.

 

He didn't know what to do with these new feelings and couldn't help but wonder if Magnus felt the same way. He needed some guidance on the matter and that's why he was approaching Luke, their teacher, while the man was sort of distracted doing some woodwork. That way he could give him an answer without paying much attention to the context of his question.

 

“Hey Luke, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a sec?”

 

“Sure Alec, what's up,” he asked distractedly, not even looking up.

 

Alec hesitated. “Have you ever...cared for someone or something very deeply?”

 

“Sure, have you seen my bike? Is a beauty,” Luke replied not even looking up. “Also, just tell Magnus how you feel. I’m sure he feels the same way.”

 

Alec stammers. “What? No-what are you talking about?”

 

Luke looks up and grins. “Just saying it as it is. You guys have been through a lot together and are best friends since you guys met at The Institute. Everyone can see it. It’s the logical next step.”

 

Alec blushes, thinking about everything that happened to him and Magnus, how they’ve gotten closer with time--and Luke’s right. Alec nods, decidedly.

 

“I think I’ll tell him, yeah.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Magnus, wait.”

 

Magnus turned around at the sound of Alec’s voice and he felt his heart skip a beat or two at the sight of him--ever since that incident Jonathan taking his glasses at the football game a few months ago, their relationship shifted. They got closer than ever before, sharing many moments after classes, talking about their lives with their powers and so much more. Magnus could almost physically feel the change in their dynamics and had a hopeful feeling of where things were headed--he was almost sure Alec felt the same way.

 

But apparently, they were taking things slow. _Too slow_ in his opinion. But he didn’t want to push Alec so he would let him take the first step and apparently this was it, by the looks of it, if Alec’s nervous and blushing face was anything to go by. _God, he was adorable._

 

“Alexander, hi. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

 

Alec seemed to hesitate a little, aware of the few people around them listening to the conversation, who were probably going to their classes. Sensing his hesitation, Magnus decided to intervene.

 

“What if--what do you think, of you and me ditching class, and then you can tell me--”

 

“Well, if it isn’t Idris High’s golden couple!”

 

Jonathan’s voice interrupts Magnus suggestion of speaking in a more private place, as he approaches them in the hallway and puts a hand on Alec’s shoulder like they’re friends, Alec tensing immediately.

 

“Jonathan,” Magnus salutes him curtly. “Alexander and I here were having a conversation. Would you mind, I don’t know, leaving?”

 

“Ah, Magnus!” Jonathan says as he attempts to slap him in the back. Magnus moves before he can get any closer, leaving his hand to lower down. That doesn’t seem to discourage him in whatever he’s on to.

 

“I’m sure any conversation can wait for the sake of Alec’s education--Teacher Fell send me to pick him up, actually, since we’re lab partners after all.”

 

Alec groans, both at the reminder he’s lab partners with Jonathan and the fact he’s going to have this conversation with Magnus later. He locks eyes with him and sees that he feels the same.

 

“Rain check,” he softly asks him.

 

Magnus gives him a little smile. “Rain check. See you back at the Institute.”

 

Jonathan pushes Alec to move through the hallway. “That’s settled! Now, let’s go before teacher Fell wonders where we at--”

 

Grudgingly, Alec lets himself being tugged by Jonathan through the hallways, only to realize a few moments later that this wasn’t the way for the labs. They turn around in a deserted hallway, close to the gym space that hasn’t been used in years due to remodelations.

 

“Jonathan, what are we doing here, I thought we were headed to the lab--”

 

A terrible headache and dizziness goes through Alec’s head, the feeling of a blunt object hitting his head before he falls down to the abandoned gym floor.

 

“Wh--I don’t understand--”

 

He sees Jonathan looming over him with a wicked smile and a hand pump on his hand before he loses consciousness.

 

“That’s for trying to burn me back in the game, _glass boy_. Let’s see how you do this time without your glasses.”

 

* * *

 

  


_“Alec, on the floor, bleeding from his head and without his glasses, crying for someone to help him--”_

 

Magnus wakes up with a gasp, his back damp with sweat and his heart racing at the dream he just had. Luke was casually passing around by the living room he was taking a nap in and noticed him shaken up.

 

“Hey kiddo, what’s going on?” He asks him.

 

“Luke, hi, is Alec back home?”

 

Luke shakes his head. “Um, no, didn’t he came back with you from school?”

 

“No, I--,” Magnus cuts himself, trying to think. “He said he was coming after school, had something to do with this Jonathan guy...what if-if something happened to him, I just had a dream, what if it was a vision, of him, lying on the floor--”

 

“Magnus, Magnus!” Luke interrupts his increasing babbling before he can spiral too much, grabbing him by the shoulders to snap him out of it. “You know that you and Alec have a physic connection given your powers and your emotional connection as well. Do you think he can actually be in danger?”

 

Magnus is nodding before Luke finishes his sentence.

 

“Assemble the team. Wheels up in 10.”

 

* * *

 

 

Luke is starting the engine as Jace, Isabelle and Maia strap in the jet.

 

“Magnus, did you see where he was in your vision?” Maia asks him.

 

“If he was with Jonathan when you last saw him and then you saw him in your vision with him, perhaps they’re still at the school.” Isabelle pipes in.

 

“Is worth a shot,” Mangus murmurs. “Let’s go to the school.”

 

They get there quickly and park on the roof. Before Magnus can use his powers to see if they’re here, Maia uses her tracking powers --which are more focused-- combined with her enhanced senses.

 

“They’re here,” she says. “Follow me.”

 

They end up getting closer to an old gym that hasn’t been used in years due to remodelations and they hear screams from inside.

 

_“Not so brave now, glass boy! Afraid you will burn the whole building down, eh?”_

 

Maia perceives a muffled groan of pain after what sounded like a hit or kick.

 

“He’s hurting him,” Maia exclaims. “Let’s go in!”

 

They get in and find Jonathan kicking Alec in the stomach, and everyone sees red.

 

“Get away from him,” Isabelle screams, scared and angry at someone hurting her brother. She generates fire on both her hands and sends a blast at Jonathan, pushing him aside and keeping him busy with his burning shirt.

 

“How can you guys save him? He’s a mutant, a monster! You’re all are!” Jonathan shouts.

 

Magnus descends on him, levitating a few feet from him. “Don’t you know by now, Jonathan? We’re mutant and proud.”

 

Magnus waves his hands to throw Jonathan against the gym foam mattresses, knocking him unconscious.  He turns around and sees the team kneeling around Alec, murmuring words of reassurance.

 

He floats close to him, getting another pair of glasses out of his suit pockets and putting them on carefully. He caresses his face softly, aware of his wounds.

 

“You can open your eyes now, love.”

 

Alec opens his eyes and sees all his friends surrounding him, who came to save him. He sees Magnus, smiling softly at him.

 

“There you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna chat with me i'm kindaresilient on tumblr/ iknowesurefire on twitter.
> 
> kudos and comments literally feed me for days and spur me to keep writing<3
> 
> thank u for reading!


End file.
